tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Phantom Infinity
{Vorlage:Phantom Infinity-Infobox} Über mich Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich bin durch das alte Game Boy-Spiel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan auf TMNT aufmerksam geworden. Meine Lieblings-''TMNT''-Serie ist die 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Mein Lieblings-Turtle ist Leonardo. Ich bin in etwa seit November 2013 in diesem Wiki dabei. Angemeldet bin ich seit dem 29.05.2014. Lieblingsserien (TMNT) 1. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) 2. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Serie) 3. Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu-hen und Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles (1987) Lieblingsfilme (TMNT) 1. Turtles Forever 2. TMNT (2007) 3. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Film 2014) (eventuell) Lieblingscharaktere (TMNT) Alopex TMNT IDW.png|Alopex TMNT 2012 Fast Forward Design.jpg|Die 2012 Turtles im Fast Forward-Design TMNT 2012 Bebop Image.jpg|Bebop in der 2012 Animationsserie TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 02.png|Bebop als Mensch Tumblr n6lqzdkAXf1swy0zyo2 1280.jpg|Tiger Claw Tmnt 2003 Hun as Rocksteady.jpg|Hun als Rocksteady Leonardo Tmnt 2003.jpg|Leonardo Bebop and Rocksteady 2012.jpg|Bebop und Rocksteady in der 2012 Animationsserie Turtles Surfing 2012.png|Die Turtles beim surfen Super Mutation Krang Tmnt Anime.png|Krang als Supermutant Casey 2k3.jpg|Casey Jones Bishop.png|Agent John Bishop Hun Tmnt 2003 Back to the Sewers.png|Hun Tiger claw TMNT.png|Tiger Claw A Tigerclaw.png|Tiger Claw B TMNT12 Kurtzen.jpg|Jack J. Kurtzman Tmnt Fugitoid 2003.png|Fugitoid TMNT 2012 Slash.png|Slash 2012 Mikey and 2014 Mikey.png|Michelangelo und Michelangelo *Hun *Alopex *Casey Jones *Agent Bishop *Tiger Claw *Leonardo *Jack J. Kurtzman *Karai *Slash *Shredder *Rahzar *Xever *Anton Zeck *Splinter *Miyamoto Usagi *Fugitoid *Kirby (Turtle) *Baxter Stockman *Steranko *Ninjara *Krang *Bebop *Rocksteady Lieblingsturtles (Top 3) *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo Lieblingsepisoden (2012) *"Wormquake! - Part 1" und "Wormquake! - Part 2" *"Showdown - Part 1" und "Showdown - Part 2" *"The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" *"The Wrath Of Tiger Claw" Andere Serien/Filme - Star Trek (alle Serien, Comics und Filme) - Grimm (Mystery-Fantasy-Crime-Serie) - Marvel (Comics und Filme) - The Big Bang Theory - Pirates of The Caribbean (komplette Trilogie) - DC Comics (Comics und Filme) - CSI: Miami; CSI: Vegas; CSI: New York Bildergalerie TMNTDVDPosterFinal.JPG Turtles-Forever-actually-never1.jpg Turtles Forever - all of them.jpg Turtles Forever - Turtle multiverse.jpg Enemy Of My Enemy Promo Poster.jpg|Enemy of My Enemy The Mutation Situation Promo Poster.png|The Mutation Situation The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones Promo Poster.jpg|The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones Th cooltmnt.gif Th gif tmnt by engelina cartoonfan.gif Th tumblr ly2xi5uNDN1qeuuopo7 r1 250.gif Th tumblr ly2xi5uNDN1qeuuopo3 250.gif Th leonardo.gif Teenage mutant ninja turtles bild 1.jpg TMNT12 s02e13 x.jpg TMNT12 Newtralizer full.png Turtle Girls Movie 2007.jpg|Turtle Girls Turtles Skateboarding 2012.jpg Turtles Forever Characters 01.jpg Tmnt 2012 Venus De Milo.jpg Tmnt 2012 Turtles Group.png Tmnt 2012 Snakeweed in Action.jpg 137px-Footbots.png Tmnt 2012 Mutantenwahnsinn.jpg Tmnt Silliest Faces 3.jpg 180px-Turtles2012.png Tmnt 2012 Turtles Promo Poster.gif Tmnt 2012 Pizza Poster.jpg Tmnt 2012 Cat Owner 02.png Tmnt Michelangelo was not a Turtle 01.png Tmnt Michelangelo was not a Turtle 02.png Videos TMNT Fast Forward Opening|Fast Forward Intro Merkzettel *Sonic the Hedgehog *Cryin' Houn' *Scumbug *Alpha One *Blodgett (Curse of the Evil Eye) *Razor Jet *Super Rocksteady and Mighty Bebop *Krangenstein Lives/Gallery *Beneath These Streets *Leonardo is Missing Kategorie:Benutzer